


Accept My Shaft

by pikaflute



Series: Nickles Week [6]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute
Summary: Nathan and Pickles get the apartment to themselves for a weekend, so it's time for a very special Date Night.Today's the finally day of nickles week! It's a free day! Enjoy this!
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Nickles Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Accept My Shaft

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a birthday gift for my friend mason! i got sick and never finished it so here it is and it's full sexy glory! happy late birthday mason! title is from accept my shaft, which you guessed it: is an nsp song. also thank you to everyone who participated in nickles week! hopefully you enjoyed it as much as i did!

After a long week of recording music, deleting it, and arguing about stupid solos and contracts it was finally Friday. Friday meant their dumb manager would leave them alone for a couple days. Friday also meant another important thing that made the shitty weeks go by a little bit easier for Nathan.

Date night.

Usually, Pickles and himself would have to go out somewhere, usually a seedy motel room to do you know what away from their disgusting roommates. Sometimes their bandmates would tag along to the restaurants they decided to go to, and nothing killed a romantic mood more than a fight started by Murderface over what appetizer to get for the table or Magnus’ insistence on chewing with his mouth open. However, tonight was different. Magnus was out of town for the weekend. He said was going to see his boyfriend that Nathan is pretty sure doesn’t exist. Murderface got a call from his grandma to visit, something about it being their birthday or something, he wasn’t really paying too close attention when Murderface threw a hissy fit after band rehearsal. Finally, Skwisgaar was going to show two towns over, which is also code word that he’s gonna bang a bunch of sluts, many who are probably above the age of 50. Nathan almost vomits thinking about it.

That left him and his drummer with two solid days of alone time for once. So obviously as soon as their bandmates left for the weekend, it didn’t take that long for the two to get to the main event.

Currently, Pickles had Nathan pinned to his bed, engaged in a very intense kiss. Nathan feels Pickles’ tongue piercing brush against his own tongue. Nathan lets out a groan as feels himself get hard at that. Brutal. Pickles removes one of his hands and goes to palm at Nathan’s dick in his boxers.

“Oh, you’re already _this_ excited huh?”

Nathan rolls his eyes, “Aren’t you the one who jumped me as soon as Skwisgaar left?”

“Yeah but like in my defense,” Pickles leans in against Nathan’s neck and bites him, “You look _really_ nice.”

Pickles then starts to kiss along Nathan’s neck, leaving little bite marks along the way (Nathan is so glad his bandmates aren’t going to be around to tease him about the hickeys that will eventually bloom). Nathan whimpers and goes to cover his mouth with his now free hand. A particular bite gets Nathan to groan loud, biting his hand in an attempt to muffle himself. Pickles smiles and whispers against Nathan’s neck.

“Come on, we got the whole apartment to ourselves. We can be as loud as we want.”

“I know. It still feels. Weird.”

“I think it’s cute.”

Nathan blushes as Pickles goes to bite Nathan again, and now a loud groan echoes throughout the room. Pickles smiles, and then goes to grab Nathan’s dick.

“You ready for me big boy?”

“You know it.”

“I still don’t get why you wouldn’t let me fuck you on the couch.”

“It’s gross.”

“So am I. But it’s okay because I’m about to shove my hand up your ass, right?”

“Uh huh. Whatever. Can you get the lube already.”

As Nathan removes his boxers, Pickles leans over to grab the bottle of lube in the bedside table. As Nathan throws his boxers off the bed, Pickles starts to open the lube when:

“Oh my god, that rat fuck. He used up all the good shit!”

“What?”

Pickles holds up a bottle of lube. He shakes it, then tips it over to try to squeeze some onto his hand. A pathetic amount dribbles out.

“Magnus used up all of _my_ lube! Does he know how much this shit is?”

Pickles throws the bottle on empty lube at the trashcan near the door. It misses and something that Nathan assumes is not the trashcan. Pickles lifts himself off the bed and starts to rummage through the landfill that is his room to find a spare bottle. As Pickles buries himself inside a pile of clothes (that Nathan is sure need to be washed or the pile will start moving), Nathan tries to help as best he can with trying to search the bedside table. It’s a lost cause as half the drawers can’t even open, but hey, it’s the thought that counts.

“Why does he have your lube?”

“Because this band was raised in a fucking barn apparently!”, Pickles’ voice is muffled under the pile of clothes, but he pops his head up with a smile to add; “But like, you were raised in a nice sexy barn.”

Nathan flips him off, “Thanks asshole.”

Pickles smiles, removing himself from the disgusting mound of clothes with a pink bottle in his left hand.

“No problem babe. Now get on those knees for me.”

Nathan maneuvers himself to be on his knees, ass facing Pickles. Pickles moves behind Nathan and smacks his ass.

“Hey.”

“Sorry couldn’t resist.”

“Uh huh. Get on with it.”

“Oh, pushy today, aren’t we?” a lube coated finger enters Nathan and Nathan jumps at the touch, “Calm down and let me take care of you.”

Nathan lets him. Pickles is gentle and slow with him, which gets him riled up for a more rough and fast touch. However, no matter how hard he tries, Pickles doesn’t go faster, and keeps teasing him with gentle yet purposeful touches. Every time his fingers brushes a certain part of Nathan that makes him groan so loud the room shakes, Pickles pulls away and continues to tease. There’s three fingers in Nathan when he lets out a frustrated whine.

“Pickles please.”

“Please what?”

Nathan slams his hand against the bed and wiggles his ass in desperation.

“Get on with it,” then adds, “Fuck me please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

Pickles pulls his fingers out of Nathan and Nathan whines at the empty feeling. Nathan looks behind him as Pickles puts on his strap and sees the worst thing he’s ever seen in his life.

“Oh my god please tell me you’re not using that.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

The dick flops around in front of Pickles. It’s a sickly orange color with yellow spots on it. It looks diseased, and oh god, it has green balls. It’s hideous, and that _thing_ is going up Nathan’s ass.

“It looks like a clown vomited on it.”

“Why do you care? It’ll be up your ass anyways.”

“Still. Can you get like normal dicks for once?”

“Nope!”

Nathan sighs and Pickles laughs over him. Then, Pickles grabs Nathan’s hips, the tip of the dick teasing Nathan’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Been ready for fucking ev- _oooh_ fuck.”

Pickles pushes into Nathan roughly, causing Nathan to almost fall against the bed. He stops himself and pushes back against Pickles’ thrusts with sharp movements. This push and pull causes the headboard to shake violently as they both speed up, trying to get the other to cum first. It’s exhilarating and it gets Nathan harder as his dick flops up and down against his stomach. After a few minutes on rough thrusts and loud panting, Pickles grabs Nathan’s hair and yanks him up. He must be close too.

“You like when I treat you like this big guy?”

“You know I- _fuck_ do that again.”

“Thought you didn’t like this dick?”

“Shut up and fuck me until I cum.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice big guy.”

Pickles pulls his hair again and Nathan moans at how rough that feels. How good it feels too. The two pant and moan, as Pickles thrusts slower yet deeper as they both reach climax together. Then, suddenly, Nathan cums with a howl, that probably woke up their neighbors (if the loud headboard banging sex didn’t) and Pickles is close behind as Nathan hears him groan and clench up behind him. After the two are done, Pickles releases his grip on Nathan’s hair and the both flop onto the bed. They both catch their breath after the great sex they just had before they start to clean up. Pickles sits up after a few minutes to take off his strap and throws it somewhere. Nathan winces as it knocks over something that sounds expensive. Nathan rolls over onto his back as Pickles lays next to him and then frowns.

“Gross. I’m all covered in juices.”

“Aren’t they your juices?”

Nathan shrugs, “Still gross as hell.”

Pickles rolls his eyes and cuddles up against Nathan.

“Wasn’t that fun?”

“Mmm. Still wished you didn’t use a dick that looked like clown vomit.”

“Hey, we got the whole weekend, keep that attitude and I’ll use the pink princess on your ass.”

“Oh no,” Nathan mocked, “Not another thing in my ass, how will I cope?”

“Shut it wise guy.”

The two start giggling deliriously. Nathan loved when he got to spend some alone time with Pickles, and he secretly hoped that this weekend wouldn’t end. If it were up to him, he would spend the rest of his life with his hot and amazing boyfriend. Pickles yawns and smushes himself deeper in Nathan’s chest.

“Love you babe.”

Nathan closes his eyes and smiles.

“Love you too.”

The two drift off to sleep. Hopefully the start of a beautiful and very sexy weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> another thank you to my fellow nickles enjoyers we will kiss under the moonlight! also leave kudos and comments, i love all of them!!!


End file.
